Al despertar
by Yaikaya
Summary: Romano despierta en una habitación que no es la suya y, para su sorpresa, hay alguien a su lado.


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo quiero aportar mi granito de arena al fandom._

* * *

><p>Romano fue despertando poco a poco. Los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana no le molestaban lo suficiente como para tener que abrir los ojos. Allí tumbado se encontraba muy a gusto, tenía esa extraña y reconfortante sensación que solo conseguía al despertar de un sueño reparador y no le apetecía nada levantarse y terminar ese precioso momento de gloria matutina. Notaba unas ligeras punzadas en la cabeza, pero todavía estaba lo suficientemente adormilado para poder ignorarlas. Intentó robarle unos minutos más al sueño, pero pronto empezó a sentir calambres por estar en la misma postura y se removió un poco para acomodarse. En ese momento tocó algo. Estiró el brazo para poder palparlo y notó que era suave y bastante cálido. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un cuerpo.<p>

No cabía duda, había alguien tumbado junto a él. Al estar todavía medio dormido tardó un poco en procesar la información, pero en seguida recupero la calma. Solo se trataba de su hermano, que había vuelto a meterse en su cama mientras dormía, a pesar de que la última vez le había echado una buena bronca. Sonrió levemente, molesto pero a la vez divertido. Veneciano seguía siendo un crio, daba igual cuantos años pasaran, seguía refugiándose en su cama cuando lo despertaban las pesadillas, o en la del macho patatas si él no estaba…

Entonces Romano lo recordó. Su hermano se había ido a pasar unos días a casa de Alemania y no volvería hasta mañana. Entonces… ¿Quién estaba en su cama?

Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse mirando fijamente un techo que no era el de su habitación. Durante unos segundos no se atrevió ni a moverse. Podía oír su propio corazón latiendo de manera desenfrenada en lo que tardó en darse la vuelta para mirar a la persona que estaba a su lado. Y fue mucho peor cuando lo vio. Ante él, totalmente desnudo y profundamente dormido, estaba España.

Romano sintió que se mareaba de la impresión. Se alejó todo lo que pudo del español y en el intento acabó cayéndose de la cama de espaldas. Se puso en pie rápidamente, temiendo que el ruido le hubiera despertado, pero por suerte seguía roncando como si nada.

Temblando como un flan, observó al país mediterráneo, como si al mirarlo detenidamente fuera a descubrir que en realidad todo era una ilusión óptica. Pero no, España seguía allí y parecía que no tenía intención de desvanecerse en el aire.

"_Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda…". _Romano se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Qué hacía ahí ese bastardo? ¿Por qué estaban los dos desnudos? ¿Por qué no podía pensar con claridad? La noche anterior tampoco había bebido tanto como para tener la cabeza tan embotada.

La noche anterior… Al contemplar el cuerpo moreno que descansaba en la cama, Romano fue recordándolo todo y sintió que se quería morir…

_**OoOoO**_

Aquel sábado habían quedado para cenar y tomar unas copas. Lovino había intentado darle largas, pero España podía llegar a ser muy pesado si se lo proponía y el italiano había acabado por aceptar. Pero dejó claro desde el principio que lo hacía solo para que lo dejara en paz, no se pensara que tenía ganas de verle o algo por el estilo.

La noche había empezado bastante tranquila, pero solo hasta que acabaron en aquel bar y España había comenzado a pedir una cerveza, y otra y otra… Aunque le gustaba beber, aquel comportamiento era extraño en él, Romano no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan borracho. Él también había bebido, pero estaba lo bastante sobrio como para darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba sobrepasando su límite. En otro momento no le hubiera importado marcharse sin más, pero no podía dejarle en ese estado. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas por el efecto de la bebida, cara de atontado (es decir, más de lo habitual) y le empezaba a costar mucho formar frases coherentes. Romano no se atrevía a dejarlo solo y mucho menos al volante, así que aquella vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, le acompañó hasta su casa.

España nunca bebía hasta tal punto que necesitara que le llevaran a casa, así que Romano no sabía muy bien como tratarle y por si fuera poco, su antiguo jefe tampoco estaba colaborando nada, cantando absurdas canciones de borrachos en su lengua que no tenían ni sentido ni ritmo. Eso por no hablar de lo cariñoso que se ponía cuando iba bebido. El italiano le hubiera arrojado del coche sin molestarse en pararlo, pero no quería que la policía le multara por tirar basura a la calle.

Por fin llegaron a casa de España y Romano dio gracias a Dios de poder desembarazarse de él de una vez. Por suerte, tenía un juego de llaves, porque se negaba a cachear a Antonio para ver donde llevaba las suyas. Ayudando a España a apoyarse en él, lo que era difícil porque pesaba bastante, entraron en la casa. Una vez allí, Lovino comprobó que tampoco podía dejarle tirado en un rincón, porque en el estado en el que se encontraba no podría ni subir las escaleras. Le llevó a rastras hasta la habitación, aguantando durante todo el camino las tonterías del moreno y sus cariñitos. Se guardó las ganas de mandarle a la otra punta del continente de un cabezazo, _"Esta te la paso solo porque no sabes ni lo que dices, bastardo". _En aquel estado de embriaguez España estaba aun más cariñoso que de costumbre y aquello estaba sobrepasando el límite de lo que Romano podía soportar. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba su actitud? ¿Cómo no veía lo incomodo que le hacían sentir sus abrazos, sus palabras dulces, ese trato tan cálido que solo le daba a él?

Romano entró en la habitación de España y le arrojó a la cama sin muchos miramientos, provocándole un "¡Ay!" cuando su cara impactó contra el colchón.

-¡Encima no te quejes! –le reprochó el italiano –Con lo que me ha costado traerte hasta aquí. Más te vale compensármelo mañana con una gran cesta de tomates.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca con la fuerza de un cepo. ¿Pero cómo…? Si hacía un momento no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar derecho, ¿cómo se había movido tan rápido?

-Romano… -murmuró, con la voz ronca por el alcohol.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-¿Y si te lo compenso está noche?

Lovino sintió como entraba en shock ante esas palabras. Antes de poder reaccionar, España ya lo había arrojado a la cama. Se tumbó sobre él (o más bien se tiró en plancha sobre él, porque su coordinación no estaba pasando su mejor momento) y le abrazó torpemente, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda…! ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo, bastardo!

España se incorporó un poco y puso su cara a pocos centímetros de Romano, tan cerca que este podía verse reflejado en sus ojos. Tenía una expresión de pánico tremenda. Y no era para menos.

-Quédate conmigo –dijo el español. Y aunque al hacerlo le soltó una bocanada de aliento que apestaba a alcohol, Romano ni se dio cuenta. Él mismo notaba que la bebida le estaba haciendo efecto y le costaba entender todo lo que España le decía, pero tras unos segundos, comprendió lo que le estaba proponiendo.

-¡Ni hablar! –el castaño le apartó de un empujón, y saltó de la cama para ponerse a una distancia prudencial. Notaba todo el calor de su cuerpo concentrado en las mejillas –Estás borracho, idiota. No sabes lo que dices.

España le miró con los ojos vidriosos. Y a continuación, sin previo aviso, comenzó a rodar por la cama, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y llorando de forma escandalosa.

-¡Romano no me quiere! ¡No me quiere! ¡Si te vas me voy a morir!

El italiano sintió que su vergüenza se empezaba a convertir en ira. ¿Y ahora qué coño le pasaba? Había atravesado la fase de borracho-extremadamente cariñoso, luego había tenido un arrebato de borracho-pasional ¿y ahora era un borracho-depresivo? Desde luego, menuda llevaba encima. Estaba tan ido que seguramente mañana no se acordaría de nada.

No se acordaría de nada…

España siguió rodando por la cama en medio del llanto hasta que, inevitablemente, se cayó de cabeza. Desde el suelo siguió balbuceando incoherencias sobre lo cruel que era Romano.

-España… -le llamó. El aludido asomó la cabeza por el otro lado de la cama. Ahora tenía una marca roja en la frente –Ven aquí.

El mayor obedeció dócilmente. Volvió a subir a la cama y gateó para acercarse a Lovino. Este se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía el corazón desbocado.

¿Estaba bien lo que quería hacer? Bueno, la respuesta era obvia: no. Iba a aprovecharse de España, pero al fin y al cabo él había empezado. Daba igual que estuviera borracho, se lo había pedido claramente. Y Romano también había bebido, así que no estaba en plenas facultades y nadie podía acusarle, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera el idiota de España, si es que al despertar podía recordar algo de lo que había pasado esa noche…

Además, la culpa no era suya. Era del bastardo, por ser tan… tan… ¡Por ser él! Siempre tan pegado a él, siempre diciéndole lo mono que era, siempre intentando abrazarle, siempre paseándose sin camisa cuando llegaba el calor… ¡Él se lo había buscado!

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose así? Más de lo que nadie debería soportar. Había cambiado, ya no era un niño y todo lo que sentía era demasiado complicado. Pero España seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

Ahora volvían a estar peligrosamente cerca. España le miraba fijamente y al contrario que en las horas anteriores, ahora parecía completamente sereno.

Posó una mano en la mejilla del menor y Lovino se estremeció. Le vio acercarse lentamente (demasiado lentamente, aunque en su estado tampoco se le podía pedir mucha velocidad). Italia del sur cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios instintivamente, aguardando. Podía sentir su respiración a milímetros de él…

… Y entonces le besó. En la nariz. Y de allí dejó caer la cabeza hasta enterrarla en el hombro del menor, dejando escapar unos murmullos que sonaban como "umfff". Romano abrió los ojos indignado. ¿Ese idiota estaba tan mal que no podía ni moverse en línea recta? ¿Así pensaba seducirle? ¡Pues se acababa de cargar la magia!

-¡Desgraciado! –dijo levantándole la cabeza, sin que el mayor intentara colaborar lo más mínimo -¡¿Es qué voy a tener que hacerlo yo todo? –exclamó antes de plantarle un beso, uno de verdad, antes de que el otro país tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

España abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como Romano se apropiaba de su boca. Pareció despertar repentinamente. Se incorporó y abrazó al italiano, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Lovino enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerle, no fuera a ser que el muy bastardo volviera a sufrir un bajón y se le durmiera encima, aunque en ese momento parecía muy consciente. Antonio lamió los labios del pequeño y este abrió la boca para recibirle. En aquel momento el español sabía más a cerveza que a otra cosa, pero a Romano no le importaba porque por debajo del alcohol podía sentir el propio sabor mediterráneo de España. Saboreó las caricias de su lengua y la enredo con la suya, intentando retenerla.

Iba a hacer algo horrible y lo peor era que no tenía intención de impedirlo. Iba a acostarse con España, que era su amigo, el país que lo había criado desde niño, lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido. Y también el hombre al que amaba. Aquello era enfermo, egoísta y seguramente rompería una amistad que había durado siglos, pero a pesar de todo, eso era lo que quería.

No fue exactamente un momento memorable. Aunque ahora España estaba mucho más entero que hacía un rato, todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y seguía sin saber en gran medida lo que hacía. Prácticamente Romano tuvo que desvestirlo, además a ratos se mostraba seguro y fogoso, a ratos se quedaba bloqueado, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba haciendo. Se mostró torpe y vacilante todo el tiempo y en cuanto terminó se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, eso sí, abrazado a Romano como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y a pesar de todo, mientras había estado entre sus brazos, el italiano se había sentido completamente feliz como nunca lo había estado.

**_OoOoO_**

Y ahora Romano tenía ganas de arrojarse de lo alto de la torre de Pisa. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando anoche? Claramente en nada, ahí estaba el problema: había pensado con el pito y ahora tenía que cargar con ello. Agradecía haberse levantado antes que Antonio, no soportaría ver su cara de horror al despertarse y encontrarle a su lado.

Se había vestido y ahora estaba en el salón de España, caminado de un lado para otro, incapaz de estar más de diez segundos quieto. No tenía sentido huir, sabía que el español iría a buscarle. Ahora debía quedarse allí y afrontar las consecuencias como un hombre… ¡No, mierda, lo que debía hacer era cavar un gran hoyo y esconderse en él hasta el siglo que viene!

¡Se había aprovechado de Antonio! En el estado en que se encontraba anoche estaba tan indefenso como un bebe. ¡Maldita sea, era un puto violador! España no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, le repudiaría y le echaría de su casa para siempre. A estas alturas, después de tanto tiempo de amistad se le hacía inconcebible la vida sin él. Y peor sería ver el desprecio en sus ojos. No era solo que amara al bastardo, le _necesitaba_.

¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez? Bueno, no con palabas, pero si con sus acciones, como… gritándole. O insultándole. Si, se lo podría haber dicho al menos una vez. Lo habría hecho de saber que aquel día llegaría.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de la escalera. Sonaban amortiguados, estaba claro que el que caminaba quería hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aun así Romano lo oyó. Mierda, ¿ya se había levantado? Antonio solía dormir hasta tarde y él había esperado contar con un par de horas más. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado qué le iba a decir!

Lovino se preguntó si España tardaba tanto en bajar a posta, para torturarle. Finalmente llegó al final de la escalera. El italiano no se volvió para encararle, pero podía sentir su mirada clavada en él.

-Um… ¿Romano? ¿Podemos hablar?

Intentó decir que sí, pero de su garganta solo salió una especie de quejido.

-Siéntate –le pidió.

Romano obedeció sin rechistar, aunque tenía los músculos tan agarrotados que al sentarse en el sofá parecía un muñeco de plástico al que otra persona movía. Entonces se permitió echarle un vistazo a España. Se había cubierto con una bata (gracias a Dios, porque Lovino sabía bien que en otra ocasión no hubiera dudado en bajar desnudo) y no le miraba directamente, sino que tenía la vista fija en un punto sobre su hombro. Romano sintió angustia. ¿Tan enfadado estaba con él que no quería ni mirarlo a la cara?

-Veras… -el español se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando aclararse –Ayer por la noche… estábamos los dos un poco borrachos y…, bueno, cuando dos personas se emborrachan a veces ocurren cosas –el menor tragó saliva. Así que ya no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que Antonio sufriera amnesia etílica: se acordaba de todo y ahora había venido a pedirle explicaciones –. Y ninguno de los dos quiere que eso ocurra, pero… eh… lo hecho, hecho está y luego hay que intentar repararlo o… en fin, si no se puede hay que asumir las consecuencias. No se si me estoy explicando.

-T-te entiendo –dijo Romano, poniéndose en pie. Sabía lo que quería. Estaba claro que España estaba muy incomodo diciendo aquello y él tampoco quería escucharlo de su boca, así que lo mejor era ahorrarles a ambos el mal trago –. Lo mejora es que me vaya ya, no volveré por aquí –ahora era él quien evitaba mirar al otro a la cara, no quería que viera como se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar, ni hablar, no quería que esa fuera la última imagen que su amigo conservara de él.

Antonio hizo una mueca triste al oír aquello y se tomó un tiempo antes de responder.

-Está bien, comprendo como te sientes. Si eso es lo que quieres, lo respetaré.

¿Eh? ¿España entendía lo que le estaba diciendo? Sabía que era un poco duro de mollera, pero no tanto.

-¿Cómo que lo que yo quiero? ¿¡Te crees que me hace alguna gracia! Lo hago por ti, estúpido.

-Si, ya… imagino que no quieres volver a verme después de lo que te hice.

-¿Qué _tu_ me hiciste _a mi_? ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

Ahora si que España lo miró directamente a la cara, más con sorpresa que con cualquier otra emoción, pero Romano no pudo aguantar mucho el contacto visual y trató de desviar la mirada.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas? Ya sabes, anoche nosotros…

-¡Si, bueno, no lo digas en voz alta! –le reprochó el menor, sintiendo que se ponía rojo de la vergüenza –Me aproveché de ti.

-Eh… no, Romano, creo que yo me aproveché de ti.

-¿Qué dices? Soy yo el que lo hizo.

-No, fui yo –dijo el español, desconcertado por lo surrealista de la situación.

-¡Qué no es verdad, bastardo! ¡Yo me aproveché de ti!

-Si que lo es, tú habías bebido.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si tú estabas mil veces peor que yo! ¡Te tuve que traer a casa porque no podías ni mover un pie detrás del otro!

-No estaba tan… –España se cayó, porque eso de "no estaba tan borracho" sonaba a tópico y además era mentira –Pero fui yo quién empezó.

-¡Pero yo continué! ¡Podría haberte parado y no lo hice!

-Pero Romano, eso no es lo que cuenta, tu eres un niño y…

-¡Dale! ¡Siempre con lo mismo! ¡Qué no soy un niño, qué ya he crecido, estúpido! –Italia del sur ya no sabía si estaba más preocupado, avergonzado o furioso. Quizás las tres cosas a la vez –¡A ver si te enteras de que esto es tan culpa mía como tuya! ¡Idiota!

Romano se abalanzó sobre la otra nación y comenzó a golpearle en el pecho, aunque sin verdadera fuerza. El español se quedó conmocionado ante este arrebato, no es que Lovino no tuviera ataques de violencia cada dos por tres, es que no entendía porque reaccionaba así ni porque parecía tan enfadado consigo mismo.

-Romano, estas llorando –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡No es verdad! –mierda, si que estaba llorando, pero la culpa era del español, por hacerle pasar por todo aquello. Él solo quería marcharse y acabar con todo de una vez -¡Deja de auto compadecerte y echarte la culpa, bastardo! Fui yo quien lo arruinó todo, como siempre. ¿Te crees que yo quiero irme? ¡Yo solo quería estar contigo! Anoche… anoche pensé que sentías algo por mí, pero ahora veo que solo eres el mismo idiota de siempre. ¡Yo te quiero, estúpido España! –genial, y ahora se había confesado como un niño pequeño. Estaba claro que no era su día. La culpa la tenía España, que lo volvía tan tonto como él.

Ahora si que Antonio estaba sorprendido. ¿Se lo había imaginado o Romano acababa de declararse? Por Dios, que todavía estaba con resaca, Lovino no podía soltarle algo así tan de repente. Finalmente el italiano parecía haberse cansado de golpearle sin hacerle el menor daño, porque se había abrazado a él y había escondido la cabeza en su hombro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir los sollozos.

España se sintió conmocionada al verle así. Parecía tan frágil, daba igual que el italiano insistiera en que había crecido, para él seguía siendo el pequeño niño al que tanto amaba.

_Amaba_, esa era la palabra.

-Romano, tranquilízate –dijo acariciándole el pelo con ternura. Aquello pareció surgir efecto, ya que el otro país comenzó a relajarse, pero no aflojó el agarre –. Lo que hice ayer fue imperdonable…

-¡Te he dicho que te calles! –exclamó Lovino. Era un autentico alivio saber su amigo no estaba enfadado, pero tampoco quería oír lo mucho que lamentaba haberse acostado con él.

-Por favor, déjame terminar –dijo con una seriedad que sorprendió al más pequeño –. Aunque si hubiera tenido un poco más de control anoche hubiera actuado de otro modo, no hice nada que no quisiera –Romano finalmente se separó para poder mirarle a la cara. Tenía una mueca de sorpresa que, de ser otra la situación, a España le hubiera parecido muy graciosa –. Es decir, creó que no fue la mejor manera de demostrártelo, pero yo también te quiero.

Romano siguió mirándole con la misma expresión, como si necesitara analizar cada palabra de país mediterráneo para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un error.

-¿Quieres decir…? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, como temiendo que si lo decía en voz alta descubriría que era mentira. España no dijo nada. Ahora si que Lovino no sabía como reaccionar –Tu… tu… tu… ¿¡A eso lo llamas una declaración de amor! Es lo menos romántico que he oído en toda mi vida. ¿Y tú te llamas el país de la pasión? –exclamó indignado.

-¡Dame un respiro! Después de la resaca con la que me he levantado siento como si mi cerebro estuviera bailando la macarena.

-¡Ese es tu estado natural, idiota!

Y se lanzó a besarle. España se quedó atónito por un momento, pero ya se había acostumbrado a no entender las inesperadas reacciones de Romano y se limitó a corresponder al beso. El italiano se abrazó a él otra vez, pegándose al cuerpo del otro tanto como podía, fundiéndose.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que se estaban quedando sin aire, y aun así, Lovino se negó a alejarse más de unos centímetros del español. El moreno deposito un suave beso en su frente.

-Mi pequeño Romano… –susurró con ternura.

Antonio no fue capaz de esquivar a tiempo el cabezazo que Romano le propinó en la frente, con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y por un momento pudo ver las estrellas. Se restregó con fuerza la zona del impacto.

-¡Auch! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¡Deja ya de decirme pequeño, imbécil! ¡Ya no soy un jodido niño, a ver si te enteras! –exclamó con indignación, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. El golpe le había dolido tanto o más a él, desde luego no se equivocaba cuando afirmaba que el español era duro de mollera– Idiota –concluyó.

España comenzó a reír entre dientes y volvió a abrazar con fuerza a Lovino. Este se sintió bastante sereno así y comenzó a introducir las manos por dentro de la bata de Antonio.

-¡Espera! ¿Y qué pasa con Italia? –Romano se quedó a cuadros. ¿Y ahora por qué mentaba a su hermano? El español metía a Veneciano hasta en la sopa –¿No estará preocupado de que hayas pasado la noche fuera sin avisar? Con lo asustadizo que es ya debe haber avisado hasta a la Europol* –dijo nervioso.

Romano soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo se trataba de eso.

-Bah, no te preocupes. Veneciano está con el macho patatas. De hecho, no me espera nadie en casa hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo pícaramente, lo que consiguió arrancarle una mueca muy interesante al español. El italiano se soltó un poco del agarre para poder desabrochar y arrojar bien lejos esa molesta bata que se interponía ente él y su bastardo.

* * *

><p><em>*La <em>_Europol__ (__Oficina Europea de Policía)__ es un órgano de la Unión Europea que organiza la cooperación en la lucha contra el crimen dentro de los países miembros de la UE._

* * *

><p><em>Creo que me iba a dar un sincope si no escribía pronto algo de Hetalia, estoy completamente enganchada. Mi intención es escribir mucho más de esta serie tan buena y con unos personajes tan adorables. <em>

_Este fic va dedicado a Ink Alchemist. Porque sé que te gusta el Spamano tanto o más que a mi, porque aguantas mis chorradas, porque fuiste tú la que me enganchaste a Hetalia y porque compartir una afición contigo siempre hace que sea aún mejor. _

_Y no Ink, no hace falta que me escribas un GerIta como agradecimiento *ejem* *ejem*_


End file.
